Starting Our Marriage Off Right
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: "Bechloe. G!P Chloe. They go to a gay nudist beach or just a beach and have sex." So happy you guys are liking the G!P Chloe stories. If you have prompts, send them to my inbox here or on Tumblr.
O-M-aca-G! This is my 100th story! If this is your first story, or 100th, thank you for reading! Ok, enough about me, onto the story.

"This is so weird," Beca whispered through clenched teeth as they wandered around the beach for a few moments before finding a place to set up their blanket and towels.

"Only because we were raised in America where nudity is inherently sexual and therefore inappropriate," Chloe pointed out as she started stripping down. "Here in France, and most of Europe for that matter, just don't see it that way."

Beca didn't say anything, she knew her wife was right and didn't want to start their marriage off with an argument over her social conditioning on nudity. Instead, she decided to take her cover up off and put it in the bag they had brought a bikini made her uncomfortable enough, she wanted to get comfortable with that first.

Chloe, on the other hand, was already topless and digging through their bag, completely unfazed by her nudity. "Beca," she called in a sing-song voice. "Come over here so I can put some sunscreen on your pale ass so you don't burn. I'd hate to have a repeat of Cancun 2014."

"It's not my fault. Stacie kept giving me margaritas and then took pictures of me pasted out and in the process of getting burnt instead of waking me up," Beca said defensively as she walked over to Chloe and turned around.

"Yes, but it isn't Stacie's fault you didn't wear sunscreen and you were too sore to leave the room for two days," Chloe pointed out as she delivered a swat to Beca's ass.

Beca grunted at the surprise spank, but didn't argue with Chloe. She knew the redhead was right and wanted to quit while she was ahead.

"All done," Chloe announced five minutes later when she had covered Beca in sunscreen from head to toe.

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca muttered gratefully, but embarrassed that she needed that much sunscreen.

"Of course," Chloe said with a smile before handing the battle of sunscreen to Beca. "Now do me."

"Ok, I will as soon as you turn around."

"What's the point of that? You're going to have to do my front eventually too," Chloe pointed out.

"You want me to go to second base with you on a beach in front of a bunch of strangers?" Beca asked as an eyebrow raised in surprise. "I know you're an exhibitionist but this seems like a bit much, even for you."

"I want you to put sunscreen on my chest," Chloe said with an eye roll. "When did my dirty mind start rubbing off on you?"

"I can't tell you when you started rubbing off on me, but I can tell you that you rubbing up on me on June 4, 2013," Beca said with a smirk as she squirted some sunscreen in her hand proud that she was able to remember the day of their anniversary without looking at her phone.

"Well played, Mitchell," Chloe conceded while she waited for the sunscreen to be applied. "So do you want to go in the ocean first? Or do you want to lay out?"

"It's 1 p.m. now, so the water isn't going to get much warmer. Let's get the ocean out of the way first."

Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Come on Beca, we're in France at a gay, nude beach. The sun is shining, the water is beautiful, and you're with your new wife on our honeymoon. Can you please just act excited? For my sake?"

Beca immediately felt bad for the way she had been acting. Chloe had been looking forward to this trip since they had planned it. Not because they would be getting away from the harsh New York winter, but because it would give them a chance to spend some time to savor their newly wed bliss. "Let's play around in the ocean for a little before we lay out and get some much needed color," Beca said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster without sounding completely fake.

Chloe smiled gratefully at her wife before leaning down to kiss her. "Thank you," was all she said before grabbing Beca's hand and leading her to the water.

The brunette and redhead ended up spending about an hour and a half in the ocean, much longer than either had planned on. They ended up playing a game of tag in the water that made them quickly lose track of time. They were both completely exhausted by the time they returned to their spot.

"Holy shit," Beca gasped when she lay on her towel. "I think that counts as a workout for the next week.

"That combined with what we did after the wedding night and I think we're good for a year," Chloe teased before sending a suggestive wink to her wife.

"I still have no idea how you had enough energy for seven rounds after an 18-hour day, not to mention how much champagne you drank," Beca said in disbelief.

"Alcohol makes me horny," Chloe said with a shrug. "Well, that and the fact that you in that lingerie was enough to power me through the first two."

"You are such a horn dog," Beca said with an eye roll as she put a hand on the back of Chloe's neck to pull her into a kiss.

Beca hadn't intended for the kiss to turn into a full on make out session, but that was inevitably what had happened. The couple was lying on their sides on their blanket. It wasn't until Chloe's hand started making its way towards Beca's boobs that the brunette forced herself to stop.

"We still are in public," Beca reminded Chloe as she firmly pushed her hands away from her chest.

"You're right," Chloe admitted with a sigh. "I don't think Aubrey would be too pleased if she had to fly all the way to France to defend us from jail time in a foreign country because we couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

"Speak for yourself," Beca scoffed. "She'd probably make a trade where nothing would even go on your record and let me rot in a French prison."

"She would not," Chloe shot back in an eye roll at how dramatic her wife could be. "Believe it or not, she does actually respect you for everything you did for the Bellas in college and being able to look past my extra appendage and love me for me."

Beca couldn't help but laugh. "You didn't really give me much of a choice. You barged into my shower, made me sing with you, then took me back to your room to tone me for five hours before passing out and dragging me to auditions the next day."

"You say that like it was a bad thing," Chloe said with a playful eye roll.

"Well…" the brunette trailed off.

"I believe the countless times you screamed my name that night would say otherwise," Chloe shot back with a cocky smirk.

"I faked them all," Beca shot back.

"Becs, you're like the world's worst actor. I would have known if you were faking them."

The brunette just shot her wife an annoyed glare, mainly because she knew she was right. "Shut up and let me get some color in peace, Beale," Beca said as she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

"You know that really doesn't work anymore because your last name is going to be Beale in about a month," Chloe pointed out.

"I do. Which is why you should let me enjoy it while it's still somewhat applicable."

"Fair enough," Chloe acquiesced as she rolled onto her front and pulled her bottoms down under the curve of her ass to make sure she got an even tan.

"You're actually ridiculous," Beca said with an eye roll at her wife's actions.

"What? I don't want to be tan all over except for my butt." Chloe explained. "It'll look stupid."

"Is there someone else who regularly sees your butt besides me?" Beca challenged.

"No, of course not," Chloe quickly reassured Beca. "It would just make me feel a little more secure. You know, look good, feel good?"

"Yeah, whatever. Save it for your mistress," Beca deadpanned as she put her earbuds in and closed her eyes.

The couple lay out and tanned for an hour. Surprisingly, it was Chloe who ended up falling asleep. Beca considered allowing her wife to stay there until she got sunburned, but eventually decided that it would be more beneficial to wake up the redhead up so she would be able to remind her that she had looked out for her during the first few years of their marriage.

"Babe, it's time to wake up," Beca said softly as she started shaking Chloe's shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Chloe mumbled.

"No, right now," Beca said sternly.

"I don't wanna," Chloe whined back.

Beca wasn't in the mood to argue with her wife. "Too bad," she said before delivering a sharp slap to Chloe's ass.

"Fuck," the redhead yelled as her hands shot up to her stinging ass before raising her head to shoot daggers at the brunette. "What was that for?"

"I asked you nicely to wake up. You were acting like a child so I disciplined you like one." Beca explained as she started packing up their bag.

"I doubt you would spank a child that hard," Chloe grumbled as she stood up and started folding her towel before giving it to Beca to put in the bag.

"Yeah, well," the brunette started before stopping as her eyes went wide in shock.

"What?" Chloe asked a little sharper than she had intended, but she didn't care. She was still angry at Beca for spanking her so hard.

"Um," the brunette trailed off before flicking her eyes down to Chloe's groin.

The redhead tilted her head won slightly, her eyes immediately went wide when she saw the prominent bulge in her swim suit bottoms. "Shit," she whispered as her hands shot to her crotch to cover herself before anyone saw. "How am I supposed to get back to the hotel without raising suspicion?" A panicked Chloe asked.

Beca did a quick scan of the immediate area and found there was no one within 25 yards of them. "We could have sex," the brunette suggested mischievously.

Chloe's head shot up to glare at Beca. "Can you be serious for 30 seconds while we figure this out, please?"

"I was being serious!" Beca shot back defensively. She hadn't been expecting the redhead's negative reaction. If anything, she had expected to be on her back and Chloe already three thrusts in.

The couple engaged in a brief, but intense stare down while Chloe tried to find any kind of insincerity on the brunette's face or in her eyes. Beca remained stoic but genuine let Chloe know that she was completely serious.

"You actually want to have sex in public?" Chloe asked her wife seriously.

"I want to help you take care of that massive erection and want to get some enjoyment out of it," Beca explained.

"So, how do you want to do this," Chloe asked in a voice thick with arousal. "Like, should I be on top or do you want to be on top?"

"It doesn't matter," Beca said with annoyed eye roll that Chloe had already forgotten why she had agreed to doing it in public. "Whatever gets you off faster and is more discreet and easy to recover from if people come. We're doing this for you to get rid of your erection, remember?"

"Oh, right," the redhead said as she forced herself to stop thinking about all of the public places she wanted to ask Beca to have sex at when they got home. "Um, I think I should be top then. It would probably look kind of weird for you to be straddling my hips without any bottoms.

Beca nodded along, she made a good point. "That makes sense, now hurry up. What I said about not wanting to get arrested in a foreign country earlier still applies." The brunette warned as she lay back down on her towel and discreetly removed her bottoms.

"I swear it's hot and cold with you," Chloe said with an eye roll as she reached into her board shorts to direct her dick through the hole that was allegedly for peeing but Chloe knew it was for easy access when having pool or beach sex. "One minute you're suggesting we have sex in public to get rid of my erection, like I would. The next you're acting like I'm basically forcing you. Like, pick a lane." The redhead joked as she pushed her cock halfway inside her wife, earning a throaty moan. "I guess that settles that," Chloe said with a victorious smirk as she pulled almost all of the way out before roughly thrusting all of the way back in.

"Oh, yes, Chloe baby, harder," Beca moaned as her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and settled her hands on the redhead's shoulders.

Chloe only gave a grunt of acknowledgement before picking up her pace and slamming her cock into Beca. Even though this was just a way to help the redhead to get rid of her boner, she didn't think that constituted being selfish and not making sure Beca got off too.

"God, Beca, you have no idea how much this exhibitionism is turning me on," Chloe moaned as she fought the urge to grab Beca's leg and wrap it around her waist. As if on cue, the brunette's walls clenched, giving the redhead's dick a particularly hard squeeze. "Looks like I'm not the only one," Chloe said in a voice that oozed cockiness. It was a voice Beca hated, but knew she would have to put up with for the time being.

"You're so right, baby, I love the thrill of possibly being caught more than I ever could have imagined." Beca said while rocking her hips up to meet Chloe's in a desperate attempt to get that last little bit that would send her plummeting into pleasure.

"Maybe it's a fantasy we could continue exploring even after we get home." Chloe suggested before going in to nip at her wife's collarbone.

When Beca didn't respond, Chloe stopped thrusting, earning a frustrated groan from the brunette. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Why should we limit this to just the honeymoon?" Beca rushed out in hopes that it was what Chloe wanted to hear and she would resume her thrusting.

Chloe chuckled before lifting her head enough to peck her wife's lips. "It's ok, Beca, I was only teasing you. I knew exhibitionism isn't something that turns you on and I need to respect that. Hell, if I hadn't gotten morning wood during my nap we wouldn't be doing it now."

"That's damn straight you horny bastard," Beca said with a relieved smile on her face before turning serious. "Now get back to fucking me so we don't start this marriage off with me having to punish you with no sex until we get home."

In the back of her mind, Chloe knew that Beca was bluffing, she wanted to make the most of the honeymoon too, but wasn't willing to risk having to wait a week to have sex again. "Yes, dear," Chloe said in her best sitcom husband voice before picking up exactly where she had left off.

"Yes, Chloe, just like that," Beca cried out in a failed attempt to stay quiet so as not to draw unwanted attention.

Beca's praise was only encouraging Chloe to work harder to please her wife. It didn't take long until her hips were moving at a pace that shocked even the redhead.

The extra effort paid off because seconds later, the brunette was screaming out her release and her walls were clamping down with a vice grip on Chloe's cock.

Out of panic, the redhead kissed Beca hard to silence her screams while Chloe moaned her release as she came deep inside the brunette.

After a few moments, the redhead had regained enough energy to pull out and roll off of Beca. The brunette let out and adorable gasp at the loss before sitting up and pulling her bottoms back up. "Better?"

A big smile spread across Chloe's face as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," Beca said with a curt nod before standing up and packing up their stuff. "Now please don't pop another boner until we get back to the room. I'm not doing you in a hotel lobby or the elevator."

"Fine," Chloe sighed sadly as she put her bikini top back on and pulled her bottoms back on before standing up, grabbing Beca's hand, and walking back to the hotel with a big smile on her face. Glad that they had made a special memory together so early into their marriage and couldn't wait to make more.


End file.
